Noir odc31 Ścieżka przez ciernie
by Altena Q
Summary: Mroczna strona Mireille bierze górę. Ostrzegam, robi się smutno, ale cóż, to wkońcu Noir, nie może być lekko.. I chyba pogorszył mi się styl, nie oceniajcie surowo. To z tęsknoty za Chloe.. Jak się jest w dołku to się nie myśli


**Odc. 31. Ścieżka przez ciernie.**

- Chloe... - Altena szepnęła i prawie biegiem dopadła ruin. Weszła do środka, wrzuciła po drodze kosz z winogronami do spiżarni, poczym skierowała się do sali, w której zwykła medytować. Uklękła przed witrażem i figurami dwóch wojowniczek w powiewających szatach, z mieczami w rękach.

_- Niech zawsze będzie światło i woda dla Drzew, z życiem świata odtąd złączonych.._

_- Noir... _- oparła głowę o zaciśnięte kurczowo dłonie i zastygła tak na długi czas.

Kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

_- Alteno? _

_- Szsz... śpij... musisz odpocząć..._

_- Gdzie my... jesteśmy?_

_- W domu_

_- To znaczy, że ja... _

_- Żyjesz... miałaś przebite żebra, sztylet ominął serce_

_- Alteno... ale ty... co się stało? Gdzie Kirika?_

_- Później, Chloe... teraz śpij..._

_Chłód podziemi świątyni. Altena sprawdziła bandaże Chloe i dokładniej okryła ją kocem. Dziewczyna zapadła w gorączkowy sen, drżała i rzucała się, jakby był pełen koszmarów. Kapłanka budziła ją co dwie godziny, zmieniała opatrunek i poiła ziołami. _

_- Alteno? _

_- Co kochanie?_

_- Czemu jest tak cicho? Gdzie są kapłanki?_

_- Jesteśmy same, Chloe._

_- Alteno! Miałam zostać Noir! Ale Kirika... gdzie Kirika? Nic nie pamiętam!_

_- Wiem, kochanie. Później. Teraz śpij..._

_- Co teraz będzie?_

_- Teraz przed nami nowe życie. Noir powróciły, teraz musimy sprawić, by przebudziły się._

_- Ale... to przecież ja miałam być Noir..._

_- Jesteś... w pewnym sensie._

_- ...?_

_- Już niedługo wszystko zrozumiesz... teraz śpij... rana musi się goić._

_Gdy Chloe usnęła spokojniej, zajęła się sobą. Skóra na nogach i dolnej części pleców piekła ją tak, że ledwo mogła chodzić. Altena pamiętała tylko podmuch gorącego powietrza, który rzucił ją na coś twardego. Na oślep zaczęła czołgać się po skalnej półce, która rozszerzyła się w tunel. Kilka razy była bliska omdlenia i sama nie umiała powiedzieć, co pchało ją, by iść naprzód. Może wąskie pasemko światła, które zamigotało gdzieś u góry. Instynktownie poruszyła się w jego kierunku. Jak zahipnotyzowana przesuwała się krok po kroku, chociaż ból oszałamiał. Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie nagle jedną z Wierzących, która krzyczała coś o Chloe.. Chloe nie żyła? I po chwili coś o Noir. Że obróciły się przeciwko nim. Całe to wspomnienie wydało jej się niedorzeczne. Chloe... nie żyła? Zdawało jej się, że ją woła.. gdzieś z bardzo daleka. Promyk światła zamigotał wyraźniej. Chloe. Tak. Wołała ją na pewno. To wrażenie spowodowało, że posuwała się naprzód szybciej, mimo, że z każdym krokiem jej stopy zdawały się płonąć._

_- Alteno! Ty jesteś cała poparzona!_

_- To nic kochanie... zagoi się._

_- Ale to cię... boli..._

_- Już nie... śpij..._

_Wyczołgała się otworem, który wskazał jej promień światła. Rozszerzył się nieoczekiwanie w przejście na świeże powietrze. W pierwszej chwili nic nie widziała, tak bylo jasno. Potem usłyszała szmer strumienia. Ciepło słoneczne sprawiło, że wszystkie rany zaczęły piec jeszcze bardziej. Doczołgała się do wody. Wydała się wracać jej życie. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegła wiotką sylwetkę leżącą na kamiennej płycie. _

_- Chloe!_

_Zapomniała o bólu. Skoczyła w jej kierunku. W pierwszej chwili zamarła, że kapłanka miała rację. Chloe wyglądała jakby nie żyła. Ale wtem dostrzegła, że z rany na piersi powoli sączy się strużka krwi. Przytknęła swoje usta do ust dziewczyny. Po długiej chwili pojawiły się oznaki życia. Altena rozdarła kawałek swojej sukni i zabandażowała ranę dziewczyny najlepiej, jak to było możliwe i ostatnim wysiłkiem chwyciła ją na ręce i ruszyła w kierunku Dworu. Naokoło panowała martwa cisza. Ciała kapłanek leżały wśród winogronowych krzewów, gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiał silnik samochodu. Kilka razy była bliska utraty przytomności po drodze, ale otrzeźwiły ją męskie głosy, coraz bliżej nich. Przekonani, że nikt nie przeżył, Soldat przeszli niezbyt czujnie w stronę świątyni, zapewne w poszukiwaniu ich ciał. Dostała się jakoś do drzwi prowadzących do podziemnych pomieszczeń, o których wiedziały tylko one. Od dawna czekały, by posłużyć za schronienie przed oblężeniem. Jak przed wiekami. Tam przez następne dni ona i Chloe wracały do życia. _

_- Alteno? - Chloe nachyliła się nad nią, niezmiernie z czegoś uradowana. Kapłanka odwróciła się ostrożnie na plecy. Syknęła z bólu._

_- Szsz... nie ruszaj się. Coś ci przyniosłam - dziewczyna pokazała jej pękaty gliniany dzban, pełen miodu._

_- Skąd to wzięłaś?_

_- Z kuchni - uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie z siebie dumna - na górze już nikogo nie ma, to było proste. Chyba uwierzyli, że nas tu nie ma - zachichotała cicho. Altena nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu._

_- Ale to było niebezpieczne, Chloe! Nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie walczyć. A jakby cię spostrzeżono?_

_- Już niedługo będę! Odwróć się, to nie goi się tak jak powinno!_

_Ku swemu własnemu zdumieniu, Altena posłusznie położyła się z powrotem na brzuchu, pozwalając Chloe odgarnąć przykrycie i posmarować wszystkie oparzenia. Westchnęła z ulgą. Dotyk dziewczyny nie tylko zdawał się uśmierzać ból, ale wprawiał ją w dziwną błogość. _

_- Alteno? - szepnęła tuż nad jej uchem_

_- Tak?_

_- Nieważne, co się wtedy stało... wiesz... z Kiriką... jeśli jestem przy tobie..._

_- Chloe... co ona ci zrobiła?_

_- To ja... Nie wiedziałam, że ona i Mireille... A może nie chciałam wiedzieć. Ale teraz to nieważne. One są naszymi Noir, prawda?_

_- Tak Chloe._

_- Więc teraz będziemy je chronić? Ty i ja?_

_- Tak._

_- I będziemy zawsze razem?_

_- Tak Chloe. Zawsze. _

Powrót do teraźniejszości.

_Katarzy wzdrygali się przed aktami przemocy. Lecz, gdy okazało się, że zginą wszyscy, jeżeli ktoś ich nie obroni, Doskonali podjęli decyzję. Zdali sobie sprawę, że poznali właśnie istotę tego świata i nie była to piękna wizja. Wiedzieli jednak, że nawet ciemność ma różne strony. Dlatego opisali swą wiedzę, aby ci, którzy nadejdą po nich, zachowali ją i - może kiedyś, odwołali się do niej. _

_Księga ich mówiła o tym, że nie ma zbawienia jak długo człowiek pozostaje na świecie. Mówiła też, że aby ci żyjący w doskonałości mogli przeżyć, by nadal chronić słabych i niewinnych, ktoś inny musi przelać krew. Tak narodzili się Żołnierze. Soldat. Przez własny grzech broniący światła. Oddający swe dusze pod opiekę Doskonałych, którzy całą ciemność ich czynów brali na siebie. Zło konieczne, by świat mógł istnieć dalej._

Księga wysunęła się z dłoni przysypiającej Mireille. Kirika, zmęczona upałem i całym dniem w winnicy, usnęła, a ona nie mogła przestać czytać. Jak przez mgłę słyszała głosy rodziców. Miękki szept Odette Bouquet, która pochylała się nad nią układając ją do snu.

_- Pamiętaj Mireille, cokolwiek się kiedyś stanie... Tylko miłością można ocalić. _

_- Tak mamusiu!_

Mała Mireille nie bardzo zdawała sobie wówczas sprawę, o czym jej mama mówiła, ważniejszy był ton jej głosu i te słowa tylko już z nim się skojarzyły. To wspomnienie wybiło ją ze snu. Poczuła ukłucie bólu.

_Za co? Za co moja matka musiala zginąć!_

Wstała ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Kiriki. Zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści pistoletu. Cicho zamknęla za sobą drzwi sypialni.

Korytarz był jeszcze oświetlony pochodniami. Uchyliła drzwi do sypialni kapłanki. Była pusta. Skradając się niczym kot, zeszła po kamiennych schodach, gdzie pochodnie wydawały się niedawno rozpalone. Stanęła przed wysokimi, kamiennymi drzwiami zdobionymi figurami dwóch klęczących Noir.

- Tu się wszystko skończyło wtedy... i tu skończy się teraz - pomyślała. Sprawdziła broń i weszła do środka. Altena klęczała przed ołtarzem, z którego nadal biło gorące powietrze. Była odwrócona tyłem do drzwi, jakby nie zarejestrowala wtargnięcia Mireille. Dziewczyna zastygła w napięciu, pamiętając, że pod tą niewinną szatą kapłanki był też ukryty pistolet i Altena już raz okazała się bardzo szybka. Posunęła się dwa kroki naprzód. Cień migoczący na ścianie sugerował, że obie ręce kapłanka ma skrzyżowane na piersiach. _Musiała _ją usłyszeć. Mireille drgnęła nerwowo.

- Znów przyszłaś mnie zabić? - cichy szept wydawał się odbijać echem od ścian. Altena nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Mireille zadrżała ze złości. Wycelowała.

Rozpuszczone włosy Alteny opadały aż na podłogę, gdy klęczała. Zaiskrzyły w świetle świec, ale kapłanka dalej tkwiła nieruchomo. Mireille znów zadrżała. Poczuła nagle, że nie potrafi strzelić jej w plecy. Teraz, kiedy miała szansę, bez żadnego ryzyka i niewinnych ofiar, nie potrafiła. Poczuła łzy napływające do oczu. Opuściła pistolet. Altena obróciła się powoli. Po jej policzkach też spływały łzy. Oczy Mireille rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Cierpisz... Mireille. Nie chcę tego - powiedziała bardzo cicho.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o cierpieniu? Przez ciebie zginęło tylu niewinnych ludzi. Odpowiedz mi! Za co? Za co kazałaś zamordować moją matkę?

Altena zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałaś?

Wstała powoli i podeszła do drzwi. Skinęła dłonią na Mireille by poszła za nią. Ignorując całkowicie jej pistolet, szła przed nią, ze świecznikiem w ręku, w górę po schodachi dalej, do biblioteki. Tam postawiła świecznik na stole i usiadła. Mireille zatrzymała się w progu.

- Wiele lat temu - odezwała się tonem, jakby rozpoczynała baśniową opowieść - zrozumiałam znaczenie pewnej przepowiedni, według której narodzą się Doskonałe Wojowniczki, które przywrócą światu sprawiedliwość. Noir... - usta Alteny uśmiechnęły się na to słowo. - Zrozumiała to też pewna grupa Soldat, którzy szli za mną i pragnęli oczyścić Zakon z zakłamania, jakie wytworzyło się przez wieki.

- Dość tego! Nie mogę tego znieść! Uważasz siebie za jakąś... boginię, której woli nie można się oprzeć, traktujesz ludzi jak narzędzia do twoich własnych fantazji... - Mireille doskoczyła do Alteny i szarpnęła ją za kołnierz. Kapłanka błyskawicznym ruchem jedną dłonią chwyciła jej ręce, drugą objęła ją mocno w pasie. Dziewczyna zamarła.

- Mireille... uspokój się - szarpnęła się, ale Altena nie zwolniła uścisku. Znów zaczęło się z nią dziać to, czego bała się od kilku dni. Gorąco zalało jej policzki i całe jej ciało zadrżało.

- Mała Mireille... Twoja matka była szczęśliwa przynosząc cię do mnie jako kandydatkę na błogosławioną Noir. Zdrada dopiero później zalęgła się w jej sercu.

- Przestań! Przestań... - łzy nie pozwalały jej już wyraźnie widzieć.

Altena puściła ją, podeszła do stołu i nalała wina do kieliszków. Podała jeden Mireille. Po chwili wahania dziewczyna chwyciła go i wypiła głęboki łyk. Altena uczyniła podobnie.

- Jeśli nie potrafisz dostrzec, jacy byli twoi rodzice, poza miłością do swych dzieci, nie masz prawa osądzać mnie. Mireille, czy wuj Claude zmusił cię do przyjęcia tego_... zawodu_? Czy ty zmusiłaś do tego Kirikę? Na jakiej podstawie doszłaś do wniosku, że jestem gorsza niż wy? Dlaczego twoi rodzice, poza faktem, że byli _twoją_ rodziną, mieli być inaczej potraktowani niż dziesiątki innych zdrajców Soldat, innych, celów waszych zleceń? Dlaczego, Mireille?

Mireille zakręciło się w głowie. Przez mgłę spojrzała podejrzliwie na prawie pusty już, pokaźny kieliszek wina. Lecz Altena nalała im z tej samej butelki. Dlaczego więc tak na nią działała? Chciała ją uderzyć. Chciała zmusić ją do okazania słabości, ten spokojny, hipnotyzujący ton głosu kapłanki doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Zamiast tego wybiegła, trzasnąwszy drzwiami.

- Mireille... - nie tak spokojna Altena, na jaką starała się wyglądać, ukryła twarz w dloniach i siedziała bez ruchu długą chwilę.

Mireille dobiegła do jeziora. Zanurzyła ręce w zimnej wodzie i spryskała rozpaloną twarz. Powoli jej oddech zaczął się uspakajać. Obróciła się i weszła z powrotem do środka.

- Mireille? - Kirika szepnęła, gdy ta położyła się obok niej. Mireille, ubrana tylko w króciutką koszulkę, przytuliła się do niej nagle.

- Kiriko... - szepnęła i pocałowała ją mocno. Zaskoczona Kirika otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale nie zaprotestowała. Mireille wpiła się ustami w jej szyję, a jej dłonie zaczęły nerwowo ściągać z dziewczyny piżamę.

- Mireille... jestem zmęczona... - Kirika objęła ją, ale nie zrobiła nic ponadto. Mireille zadrżała w jej ramionach i popatrzyła na nią rozpalona.

- Potrzebuję tego... _teraz_... - dodała z desperacją. Kirika nie poruszyła się tylko pogłaskała ją delikatnie po włosach.

- Mireille, ja wiem. Widziałam jak na nią patrzysz. Ja... rozumiem. Altena jest taka piękna.

Korsykanka oderwała się od niej gwałtownie.

- O czym ty mówisz? Ja jej.. nienawidzę! - wybuchnęła płaczem.

- Wiem... ale twoje ciało czuje co innego.

Spojrzała przerażona. Kirika zawsze dostrzegała o wiele więcej niż mówiła. Teraz dopiero w pełni dotarło do Mireille o czym rozmawiały. Chwyciła jej dłoń, splotła ze swoją, i pocałowała Kirikę w usta z nagłym postanowieniem.

- To nie tak - szepnęła.

- Pokażę ci, kto jest silniejszy Alteno - pomyślała i przytuliła się mocniej do swojej partnerki. Kirika nie odezwała się więcej.

Następnego dnia Altena znów nie pokazała się przy śniadaniu. Mireille nie protestowała, kiedy Kirika podała jej koszyk i obydwie rozeszły się między rzędami winogron. Słońce prażyło jeszcze bardziej; Mireille przyzwyczajona do opalania zaczynała nabierać nowych odcieni brązu na twarzy i ramionach, Kirika zawiązała sobie na głowie chustkę i wyraźnie starała się chować w cieniu.

Mireille dostrzegła zbliżającą się kapłankę dopiero po godzinie. Pochyliła się nad krzewem udając, że jej nie widzi, tylko znów ścisnęła kiść winogron zbyt mocno i sok oblepił jej ręce. Ostentacyjnie nie podnosząc głowy, przesuwała się powoli wzdłuż rzędu. Miała nadzieję, że dojdzie zaraz do miejsca, gdzie powinna być Kirika, ale ku swemu zdumieniu dostrzegła nagle dziewczynę powracającą już do Dworu z pełnym koszem. Podniosła się zdumiona, sama miała dopiero połowę.

- Szybka jest - delikatny głos odezwał się za jej plecami i podziałał jak wybuch. Altenie znów udało się ją zaskoczyć. Mireille stężała z irytacji. Kapłanka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, zatrzymując się sekundę za długo na wysokości jej piersi, aż nadto rysujących się pod obcisłą bluzką. Policzki dziewczyny oblał delikatny rumieniec. Spojrzała na nią wyzywająco. Altena uśmiechnęła się w sposób, jakiego Mireille u niej nie widziała. Jedyne określenie, jakie na ten uśmiech znalazła to - słodki. Zmusiła się, by nie spuścić wzroku. Kapłanka jedną ręka przytrzymywała swój koszyk, drugą nieoczekiwanie przesunęła po nagim ramieniu Mireille.

- Cieszę się, że dziś lepiej się czujesz - szepnęła o kilka centymetrów od ust Mireille i odwróciła się, oddalając energicznie w inną część pola. Mireille cisnęła trzymaną w dłoni kiścią winogron na ziemię i odetchnęła głęboko.

- Co ona sobie wyobraża u diabła! Poczekaj ty... - wściekle zrywała kolejne owoce, aż po jakiejś pół godzinie jej kosz był pełen. Szybkim krokiem zawróciła do Dworu.

- Gdzie się podziała Kirika? - pomyślała, kiedy nie zastała jej ani w kuchni, ani sypialni. Dotarło do niej, że była cała mokra i przegrzana od upału.

- Hm... - pogrzebała w swojej torbie i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie - nie myślałam nawet, że to zabrałam, kto by pomyślał, że _tu_ się przyda... - wyciągnęła jasnobłękitne bikini i ubrała na siebie. Narzuciła na to lekką sukienkę, schowała broń do podręcznej torebki, chwyciła ręcznik i energicznym krokiem skierowała się ku wyjściu. W progu mało nie zderzyła się z Kiriką.

- Mireille? - Japonka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Mireille zmierzwiła jej ręką grzywkę.

- Idę popływać. Może się przyłączysz?

- Eee.. - Kirikę wyraźnie zatkało - może później...

- Jak chcesz - Mireille wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła.

Prawie biegiem dopadła jeziora. Woda iskrzyła się i lśniła zapraszająco. Podeszła do brzegu i ściągnęła sukienkę, rzucając ją na trawę. Przeciągnęła się i skierowała twarz ku słońcu. Kątem oka zauważyła ruch na ścieżce. Altena wracała z pola i chyba ją dostrzegła. Zwolniła kroku i przyglądała się jej przymrużonymi oczami. Mireille powoli zanurzyła się w wodzie, poczym z jednej sekundzie wynurzyła się z powrotem i otrząsnęła. Krople wody rozprysnęły się z jej włosów. Nawet z tej odległości zobaczyła jak Altena zamarła na kilka sekund, poczym pobiegła do Dworu. Zachichotała.

- Wygrałam - mruknęła do siebie i zadowolona zanurkowała ponownie.

Kiedy wróciła, Dwór wydawał się pusty. Zdziwiona Mireille przebrała się i przeszła po korytarzu.

- Kirika? - zawołała głośno. Jej głos tylko odbił się echem wśród murów.

- Kirika! - krzyknęła głośniej.

- Nie ma jej tu - Altena odezwała się cicho, stając w drzwiach swojej sypialni. Mireille zmroziła ją wzrokiem

- Posłałam ją z listem do wioski, powinna wrócić najpóźniej po zmroku.

- Z listem? Jakim listem! - Korsykanka otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

- To ciebie nie dotyczy - kapłanka zasznurowała usta najwyraźniej zamierzając zamknąć drzwi.

- Zaczekaj! - Mireille błyskawicznie przytrzymała jej rękę na klamce, po czym cofnęła się, zaskoczona własną gwałtownością. Kapłanka spojrzała zdziwiona. Nie uszło uwagi Mireille, że zarumieniła się nieznacznie, a w lekkiej, białej nocnej szacie i rozpuszczonymi włosami wyglądała tak... inaczej.

- Doprawdy? - przybliżyła się nieco - niech pomyślę. Najpierw wysłałaś Chloe, aby zabiła twoich oponentów, teraz zapewne coś idzie nie po twojej myśli, więc wysyłasz z wiadomością Kirikę. Chcesz byśmy na Zgromadzeniu pozwoliły się grzecznie ogłosić twoimi Noir, co da ci nieograniczoną władzę nad całym Soldat. To bardzo wygodne, ale co zrobisz, jeśli okaże się, że mamy inne plany?

Ku jej irytacji, Altena uśmiechnęła sie rozbawiona.

- Już raz zadałaś mi to pytanie... - dotknęła dłonią jej policzka. Mireille zesztywniała.

- Możecie odejść w każdej chwili... tylko... co potem zrobicie?

- A jeśli twoja opozycja zostawi nas w spokoju?

Altena roześmiała się. Mireille nie mogła oprzeć się myśli jak wdzięczny był ten śmiech.

- Soldat? Sama sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie, _mała _Mireille...

- Nie mów tak do mnie! - zirytowała się do reszty. Kapłanka nie przestała się uśmiechać.

- Zgromadzenie prawdopodobnie odbędzie się za dwa, może trzy tygodnie. Po Consolamentum wrócicie do Paryża uwielbiane przez wszystkich, a nikt z Soldat na świecie nie podniesie na was ręki.

- Consolamentum? Co to znaczy?

- Ach... więc jeszcze nie przeczytałaś całej książki - Kapłanka znów zaśmiała się cicho i - Mireille nie była pewna, czy jej się nie przywidziało - mrugnęła do niej i odwróciła się do drzwi.

- Miłego wieczoru... Mireille... - jej głos wydawał się jeszcze brzmieć, gdy drzwi już się zamknęły a Mireille została sama w pustym korytarzu. Westchnęła. Zdziwiło ją jednak, że cała jej irytacja powodowana tym nieco górnolotnym i zarozumiałym sposobem bycia Alteny, ulotniła się gdzieś. Czuła się za to pełna energii i ożywienia. Bardzo chciała, by Kirika już wróciła. Ale wieczór już zapadł, a dziewczyna się nie pokazywała. Mireille przygotowała sobie w kuchni duży kubek zielonej herbaty i z westchnieniem poszła do sypialni po Langon Manuskrypt.

Paryż, Loara.

Czarny samochód oddalił się szybko, a na moście widniała tylko szczupła sylwetka spowitej w długi płaszcz dziewczyny. Chloe odprowadziła go wzrokiem, poczym kilkoma skokami dopadła brzegu i kryjąc się w mniej oświetlonych częściach Starego Miasta pobiegła w plątaninę paryskich uliczek. W ręku ściskała niewielką kopertę. Dopiero kilkaset metrów dalej, kiedy nabrała pewności, że nikt jej nie widzi, zatrzymała się i korzystając ze słabego światła latarni, trochę nerwowo rozerwała papier.

_Moja Ukochana Chloe,_

_Jeżeli moje modlitwy zostaną wysłuchane, Twoja misja niedługo dobiegnie końca. To, czego dokonałaś w ostatnich dniach, napełniło mnie i naszych Wierzących prawdziwą radością. Och, Chloe... jakże niecierpliwie czekam na Twój powrót... Pozostało jednak jeszcze jedno źródło zła, które zamierza uderzyć mieczem między nas. _

Chloe zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła mocniej rękę na kopercie.

_A kiedy już wykonasz swe zadanie, wróć do mnie jak najszybciej..._

_Tęsknię,_

_Twoja na wieki,_

_Altena_

Chloe ucałowała list i schowała go do kieszeni. Niezawodne jak dotąd przeczucie podpowiedziało jej, że ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Przez kilkanaście sekund stała nieruchomo pomiędzy kamienicami, poczym błyskawicznym skokiem w górę wspięła się po gęstej winorośli na dach najbliższej i po kilku sekundach była kilka budynków dalej. Nie myliła się. Przez ulicę, na której wcześniej stała, biegła dziewczyna. Wyraźnie wystraszona, rozejrzała się jakby czegoś szukała i zatrzymała na sekundę jakby niepewna, w którą stronę skręcić. To okazało się być jej błędem. Strzał pistoletu i krzyk zmieszały się w jedno. Chloe usłyszała tylko silnik samochodu i krzyki mieszkańców kamienic, którzy otwierali okna, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nikt nie zauważył leżącej w cieniu winorośli dziewczyny. Chloe cierpliwie poczekała, aż wszystkie okna ponownie zostały zamknięte i zsunęła się bezszelestnie na ulicę. Dziewczyna była ledwo przytomna, z głeboką raną w boku.

- Nie ruszaj się - szepnęła Chloe, gdy ta jęknęła patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. Chloe wprawnie odsłoniła jej ranę i rozdzierając kawał materiału z długiej spódnicy tamtej, zatamowała krwawienie. Przy tej czynności otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Z kieszeni dziewczyny wypadł charakterystyczny, stylizowany zegarek, z symbolem dwóch klęczących wojowniczek. Soldat.

_Moja Ukochana Chloe,_

_Nie potrafię wyrazić bólu, który czuję za każdym razem, kiedy mnie opuszczasz. Niestety, świat jest coraz częściej ważniejszy od naszych pragnień. Najdroższa moja, bądź ostrożna. Mam złe przeczucia..._

Altena zgniotła kartkę i upuściła pióro na podłogę. Drzwi to sypialni uchyliły się nagle.

- Mireille? - spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Korsykankę, która zbliżyła się do niej szybkim krokiem i chwyciła za gardło. Wyszarpnęła się tak mocno, że obydwie zatoczyły się na środek pomieszczenia.

- Powiesz mi teraz wszystko, co tu się dzieje... _wszystko..._

_- _Mireille!

Ale dziewczyna trzymała ją mocno za ramiona. Twarz miała czerwoną ze złości i.. chyba nadmiaru wina. Do tego ubrana była jedynie w krótką, letnią koszulkę nocną, co czyniło tę sytuację jeszcze dziwniejszą. Kapłanka z całych sił odepchnęła ją od siebie, aż dziewczyna upadła na podłogę. Jednak wstała natychmiast i skoczyła do przodu z taką wściekłością, że przewróciła ją na łóżko.

- Mireille, co ty wyprawiasz? Uspokój się...

- Nie będziesz... mnie... całe... życie... dręczyć... - wydyszała jej prosto w usta i uderzyła w twarz. Kapłanka skrzywiła się ze zdumienia i bólu. Ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi się wyswobodzić. Mireille nie była od niej silniejsza, ale udało się jej ją zaskoczyć. Teraz sytuacja zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli.

- Posłuchaj, proszę... - co osiągniesz atakując mnie? Chciałaś porozmawiać...

- Za późno - dziewczyna chwyciła ją mocniej za przeguby i spojrzała z takim uśmiechem, że kapłanka zamarła.

- Nie mogę cię zabić, nie mogę odejść... kompletna bezsilność, prawda? Całe moje życie jest pod twoją kontrolą... nie mogę już nic na to poradzić... Ale mogę zniszczyć twoje... mogę pokazać ci, jak to jest kiedy wszystko się wali... Mogę pokazać ci, gdzie jesteś słaba...

- Proszę... Mireille... - Altena zadrżała jeszcze mocniej.

- Z każdym dniem jest ci coraz trudniej bez Chloe, prawda? Taka doskonała, każdy jest zawsze na twe skinienie.. Pragniesz mnie. Choć chcesz, nie potrafisz się oprzeć. Bawiłaś się i tym... mną... pewna, że kontrolujesz wszystko, jak zawsze... Oto masz, czego chciałaś!

Ręka Mireille powędrowała pod białą szatę. Altena bezsilnie zacisnęła ręce na ramionach dziewczyny i szarpnęła się do tyłu. Mireille położyła się na niej całym ciężarem i drugą ręką z łatwością zdarła cienki, jedwabny materiał z jej piersi. Wsunęła jedną nogę pomiędzy uda Alteny powodując, że ocierały się o siebie w najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach. Altena zagryzła wargi by nie krzyczeć. Poraz kolejny spróbowała się wyswobodzić, ale jej ruch wywołał odwrotną reakcję. Rozpalone ciało Mireille przyciśnięte do niej powodowało, że traciła kontrolę nad swoim własnym. Jej serce zaczęło bić tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi, a niżej...

- O Boże... - jęknęła, gdy Mireille zaczęła poruszać się rytmicznie przytknąwszy usta do jej piersi, o wiele delikatniej niż początkowo zamierzała, pocałowała ją i uniosła głowę. Po policzkach Alteny spływały łzy.

Mireille zatrzymała się.

- Powiedz, że tego nie chcesz, _naprawdę_ nie chcesz, a przestanę.

Altena nie odezwała się, tylko jej ciałem szarpnął dreszcz. I następny. Było już za późno. Lecz jakoś Mireille nie czuła spodziewanej satysfakcji. Urzekło ją nagle, jaka twarz kapłanki była delikatna, z rumieńcami na wilgotnych policzkach, jak jej usta rozchylały się bardziej, kiedy z trudem łapała powietrze.

To, co teraz poczuła, sprawiło, że zamarła.

- Alteno...

Położyła się obok i musnęła dłonią jej włosy. Kapłanka nie przestawała się trząść. Zwinęła się wpół i i tak zastygła.

Działanie wina już minęło. Mireille ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Przerażenie jakie napłynęło do niej wraz ze świadomością, co właśnie zrobiła, sprawiło, że zrobiło jej się słabo.

- Alteno... - łzy nie pozwoliły jej dokończyć.


End file.
